Some Love
by Nelxis
Summary: Everyone deserves some love in the mornings.


**A/N:** This was actually written back in October, but I feel like Fluffvember is the perfect time to post some OT3/Outers family fluff

* * *

><p>"Careful, you'll wake her up!"<p>

"Well that's the point, isn't it?"

Setsuna woke up to the two quiet voices whispering next to her. She kept her eyes closed, hoping that the others would just abandon whatever plan they had and let her continue sleeping. That dream had to be abandoned when she felt a warm breath against her forehead and another on her neck. Soon she felt herself being covered in soft kisses.

"All right, what do you two want?" Setsuna asked and pushed Haruka and Michiru away from her. She sat up and looked at the two younger women. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh, we were just in the mood for some love," Michiru said and crawled closer, straddling Setsuna's lap. She started to kiss the older woman's neck. Haruka just lay back against the pillows and took Setsuna's hand into hers.

"So? What do you say?" she asked and brought the hand to her lips.

"About what?" Setsuna stroked Michiru's hair as the sea goddess continued to place gentle kissed on her neck and jaw.

"About some love," Haruka said and sat up, leaning closer. Setsuna could feel Michiru smiling against her neck. Haruka's hand started to travel up Setsuna's arm.

"I would say yes… but I would rather go back to sleep. I was having a nice dream. Besides, aren't you the one who always complains about being woken up?" Setsuna pointed out.

"I only complain when I'm woken up too early. And why do you suddenly want to sleep? You're always the first one to wake up. Or was last night too much for an old lady like you?" Haruka teased, whispering the last words into Setsuna's ear. Michiru finally pulled away from Setsuna's neck to see her reaction. One of Haruka's favourite hobbies was to annoy Setsuna by calling her an old lady, and Michiru thought it was good entertainment to watch the two squabble.

"Well you definitely haven't deserved any love," Setsuna said and pushed Haruka off the bed. Michiru smirked as the racer fumbled down on the floor and pulled Setsuna in for a kiss.

"This was Michiru's idea and she still gets all of the kisses," Haruka complained and got up.

"Mama?" a small voice asked from the doorway. Michiru pulled away from Setsuna and all three of them turned their attention to Hotaru.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked. Haruka quickly ran over to pick the girl up into her arms.

"I want breakfast," Hotaru said and leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder.

"I'll make some breakfast for you. But tell me, do you love me, princess?" Haruka asked and glared at Setsuna and Michiru.

"Of course, Haruka-papa. You're silly," the girl answered.

"See? At least someone here loves me," Haruka said and carried Hotaru over to the bed, dropping her on the soft mattress. Michiru shook her head.

"Just come back to bed, Haruka, and I'll prove to you that there are other people here who love you too," she said and pulled her girlfriend down on the bed. She got off from Setsuna's lap and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. Her lips pressed against Haruka's.

"Ew," Hotaru said. Michiru pulled away from Haruka and Setsuna wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Why do you say that?" Haruka asked, her arms wrapped around Michiru's waist.

"Don't you like kisses?" Setsuna teased. Hotaru was just about to answer when Michiru kissed her on the cheek. Soon all three of the girl's parents were tickling her while covering her in kisses.

"Stop it! I give up!" the girl giggled and tried to squirm away from the three women. Setsuna let Hotaru go.

"All right then. We should probably go eat breakfast now, " she said and watched as Hotaru ran out of the room before she could be tickled any more.

"That sounds good, I'm already hungry," Haruka said and was just about to get up when Michiru grabbed her wrist.

"Not yet. I still haven't shown you how much I love you," she purred and started kissing the racer's neck. Haruka looked up at Setsuna who had one of her mysterious smiles on her face.

"Have fun!" the guardian of time said and closed the door as she disappeared into the hallway.


End file.
